The Shocking Truth
by waterrain
Summary: America decides to say something and he believed that it is not for those faint of heart to hear. He gave that warning at The World Meeting and the expressions shown after his words was priceless.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**The Shocking Truth**

**By waterrain**

"I have something to say. It is something that those faint of heart shouldn't hear." America said in a deadly serious voice, his arms behind his back, and he looked at all of the Nations gathered at the World Meeting with determined blue eyes. "If anyone here is faint of heart. This is the time to flee for what I'm about to say might cause a heart attack or fainting. This is your last warning to those faint of heart. Leave while you are still able."

America was silent, his expression was calm, and he looked focused. No one was saying anything and Italy was clinging to Germany. Canada's sighing went unnoticed, he knows what America is going to say, and figured that his twin is holding out due to wanting it to be all dramatic along with wanting to hold the world's attention. Greece was awake, Russia was looking curious, and everyone was looking at America.

"Bloody hell, America. Just say it already! Do not be dramatic about it." England snapped angrily and to be honest America's silence was making him worried. "Will you tell us already. Stop stalling and making us worried about you, America."

"Not all of my people eat fast food every day. Some of them eat it once a week or once a month or once a year or whatever. So tell your people to stop posting 'All Americans Eat Fast Food Daily'. Got that you, Assholes." America commented cheerfully, a bright smile on his lips, and after a moment flipped off the shocked Nations.

"Seriously, It is annoying. Some of your people are claiming everyone in America is FAT. Not everyone is fat and I'm not fat. If you think I'm fat, Go dig a hole and die. I work out a lot! Fast Food every day without excise equals weight gain. I'm not fat because I work out a whole lot." America told them while walking and his cheeks were flushed. "I work out daily."

"Mein Gott, I thought America was going to say something important and serious." Germany said calmly and then sighed heavily to himself. "I should have known better."

"I didn't know that not everyone in America eats fast food daily. It is shocking, vee. I have learned something new today, Germany." Italy commented cheerfully to him, he still clung to Germany's arm, and he received a sigh. "I want some Pasta."

"Hamburger bastard, You failed at scaring me." Romano stated bluntly and he didn't notice he was still clinging to Spain who was smiling happily for his tomato was clinging to his arm.

"I think America took your advise to him…As you calling him fat." France commented smoothly to England.

"It is not my fault that boy is dramatic. I only suggested he should be more careful about what he eats. Honestly, It is not my fault. It is not my fault at all." England said firmly and his arms were crossed.

Greece went back to sleep, Sweden shook his head, Finland sighed heavily to himself, Japan was quiet, China sighed while shaking his head, Canada rolled his eyes, and Russia looked as if he was plotting something. Lithuania's eyes were closed, Estonia decided to read a book, and Latvia looked confused.

"I'm sexy, cute, handsome, good looking, hot, smoking hot, and beautiful." America commented firmly and he kept on saying different words that basically mean 'Attractive'. It went on for several minutes, America also said foreign words that basically mean 'Attractive', and hardly anyone was paying attention only wishing that the blond Nation will be quiet. No one bothered to say anything after America punched a hole in the wall and talked louder when England tried to interrupt him.

"See I'm not fat." America declared as he tossed off his shirt and pants. The other Nations stared in disbelief at the fact America had just striped off his outfit during The World Meeting.

"America, Put your damn clothes back on." England said in an annoyed voice and his right eyebrow twitched. "I can't believe you. Honestly, Taking off your outfit in front of everyone. This is The World Meeting and this is suppose to be about serious subjects."

"Nope, I'm proving a point. Besides I'm still wearing my heroic boxers. So it's all cool." America commented cheerfully and then added in a completely serious voice. "I have sexy legs that goes on for miles in a good way. I'm the best looking Nation/Person in the whole entire galaxy. No one else can top me in the looks! Everyone else is bottom when it comes to my good looks!"

'His vainness knows no bounds.' England mentally thought and he was about to yell at America for being such a vain creature. 'He is unbelievable and some of his words can be taken in a perverted way...Not like I'm thinking some of his words in a perverted way...Of course I would not be bottom..I would be on top of America and...Bloody hell I'm a pervert...At least I'm not as bad as France...'

America was laughing while shaking his body and saying 'I'm sexy' several times while ignoring the expressions of the other Nation's. Some were looks of horror, interest, or have a plotting expression on their faces. Needless to say America had everyone's attention and he was enjoying it.

'Sometimes I'm happy that I'm unnoticed and most Nations forget I'm America's brother.' Canada briefly thought and his eyes were closed. 'For times like this one...I'm very happy that no know notices me and that they forget America has a brother.'

"Can I strip too?" France asked innocently while grinning in perverted way, but was met with rejection with various Nations and he was firmly tied to his chair.

",But why can America be in his boxers?" France asked in a sulky tone and he received only silence. "Why am I tied up?"

"I'm finished proving my point. As all of you can see I'm highly attractive. You can look at me, but don't touch me. So everything is cool." America said cheerfully and he put his outfit back on while smiling brightly.

"Because America is not a pervert like you, France. He is an idiot. You are tied up because you deserve to be tied up." England informed France and The World Meeting went on.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


End file.
